The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir for a closed loop fluid system such as, for example, is associated with an internal combustion engine.
Closed loop coolant circulation systems are typically used in conjunction with vehicle engines to dissipate heat that builds up in and around the vehicle engine. Because the coolant expands and contracts during normal operation of the coolant circulation system, a coolant reservoir is typically provided to allow excess coolant to flow into the reservoir and allow coolant in the reservoir to flow into the circulation system when additional coolant is required to fill the circulation system. Typically, this occurs as the coolants"" temperature fluctuates. Specifically, as the coolant""s temperature decreases, it tends to contract. The use of a coolant reservoir allows the coolant to flow therein as the temperature increases, and also allows the fluid therein to flow back into the system as the temperature decreases.
In order for the coolant reservoir to facilitate the flow of coolant between the coolant circulation system and the reservoir, a flow aperture connecting the reservoir to the coolant system is typically disposed at a bottom portion of the reservoir such that the system is gravity fed. Unfortunately, positioning the flow aperture at the bottom of the reservoir makes disconnection and removal of the reservoir from the circulation system difficult to accomplish without spilling at least some coolant. If the coolant circulation system is used in a vehicle having a confined space for the engine components such as a personal watercraft (PWC), the reservoir must often be disposed in a position where it must be removed in order to access the engine. When conventional reservoirs are disconnected from the coolant systems to access the engine, the flow aperture becomes exposed to the ambient environment and coolant leaks out of the reservoir unless and until the user somehow seals the flow aperture. To avoid coolant leaks, conventional coolant systems are drained before removing the coolant reservoir. However, draining the entire coolant system prior to removing the reservoir is both inconvenient and time-consuming.
The efficiency of coolant circulation systems depends on maximizing the amount of coolant flowing through the system. Consequently, any bubbles that develop and accumulate in the fluid path reduce the efficiency of the coolant system. To minimize the presence of such bubbles, conventional coolant systems typically have bleed tubes that connect the highest point in the coolant system, which is where bubbles accumulate, to the coolant reservoir in order to encourage the bubbles to flow out of the coolant path and through the bleed tube into the reservoir. Unfortunately, because the reservoir is itself connected to the fluid loop, it is possible for the bubbles to merely flow back into the coolant path through the flow aperture connecting the reservoir to the coolant path. The flow of bubbles back into the coolant path reduces the efficiency of the system and defeats the purpose of the bleed tube.
Conventional coolant reservoirs are provided with filling tubes that allow a user to add more coolant to the coolant system. Unfortunately, users may accidentally overfill the reservoir with coolant by filling the reservoir above the maximum desired coolant level or by filling the reservoir above the upper rim of the filling tube. When the reservoir is filled to the maximum desired coolant level, the expansion of the coolant during operation of the coolant system may force even more coolant into the reservoir and cause the coolant to overflow. As a result, when the reservoir is filled by a user above the maximum level, excess coolant may spill out and harm engine components or make a mess.
The present invention prevents spills and/or inconveniences from occurring when the reservoir is disconnected by providing a vehicle with a fluid system defining a fluid path through which a fluid flows. The vehicle includes a removable fluid reservoir that has a container defining a fluid receiving interior space and having a flow aperture (or opening). The reservoir is removably connected to the fluid path to allow for fluid communication between the interior space of the container and the fluid path via the flow aperture. A valve is mounted to the container at the flow aperture.
The valve may be a manually operable ball valve. Before removing the reservoir from the coolant system, a user need only close the valve to avoid leaks. Alternatively, the valve may be a pressure-activated valve that is mounted at the flow aperture to enable the fluid to flow from the fluid path into the interior space of the container via the flow aperture to compensate for a pressure increase within the fluid path. The pressure-activated valve substantially prevents the fluid in the interior space of the container from flowing out through the flow aperture when the container is disconnected from the fluid system.
The present invention substantially prevents bubbles from reentering the coolant path once the bubbles have entered the reservoir by providing a vehicle that has a fluid system defining a fluid path through which a fluid flows. The first end of a bleed tube has first and second ends operatively connected to the fluid path. A fluid reservoir has a container defining an interior space. A barrier partially separates the interior space into first and second lateral interior spaces. A bleed port operatively connects an upper portion of the second interior space to the second end of the bleed tube such that air bubbles that have accumulated in the fluid path flow through the bleed tube and port into the second lateral interior space. The barrier is constructed to discourage air bubbles in the second lateral interior space from entering the first lateral interior space. A fluid passage operatively connects lower portions of the first and second lateral interior spaces to permit a substantially bubbleless fluid in the lower portion of the second interior space to flow into the first lateral interior space. A passage between the lower portion of the first interior space and the fluid path permits the fluid in the first interior space to flow into the fluid path.
The present invention discourages overfilling and prevents associated spills by providing a vehicle having a fluid system defining a fluid path through which a fluid is circulated. The vehicle includes a fluid reservoir operatively connected to the fluid path. The fluid reservoir comprises a container defining a fluid receiving interior space and having a flow aperture that allows for communication between the interior space of the container and the fluid path. The reservoir has a hollow filling tube having (a) an upper end into which fluid may be added and (b) a lower end disposed within the interior space at a vertical position generally corresponding to a maximum desired fluid level. The filling tube enables air that is displaced during fluid filling to escape from the interior space to an ambient environment through the lower end until a fluid level in the interior space reaches the lower end. After the fluid level has risen above the lower end, added fluid accumulates in the fluid filling tube. An air escape passage has first and second ends, the first end of which communicates with the interior space. Because the passage has a cross-sectional area substantially smaller than a cross-sectional area of an inside of the filling tube, the escape passage enables air to gradually escape from the interior space through the escape passage and fluid accumulated in the filling tube to gradually flow into the interior space when the fluid level is above the lower end.
The reservoir according to the present invention may further include an overflow port at an upper portion of the fluid filling tube to prevent excess coolant from spilling out of the reservoir. An overflow tube is removably operatively connected to an external end of the overflow port to permit excess vapor and fluid in the fluid filling tube to flow through the overflow port and tube into a predetermined location such as the bottom of a hull in the case of a personal watercraft (PWC).
The second end of the air escape passage may communicate with a portion of the fluid filling tube intermediate the upper and lower ends thereof. Alternatively, the second end of the air escape passage may be operatively connected to the overflow port and/or tube.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.